The present invention relates generally to infant feeding devices and more particularly to a multi-purpose nursing bottle holder adaptable to various infant holding structures.
Those concerned with the care and feeding of infants, are familiar with the time and attention required in bottle feeding an infant. Typically, when an infant becomes hungry, (s)he will fuss until (s)he is given a bottle of formula or milk to feed on and once the bottle is started, any interruptions in feeding, typically cause the infant to fuss even more energetically that the initial outburst. This can cause a particular problem in nurseries or the like where the attendant is caring for more than one infant and two infants become hungry at the same time or a second infant becomes hungry while the attendant is occupied with feeding a first infant. Also, a problem can arise in the home when the person feeding a hungry infant gets interrupted to attend to the phone, doorbell, oven timer, or any number of other matters in the home.
In the past, various configurations of bottle holder apparatuses have been developed which can hold a baby bottle. Although, in general, these devices have sufficed, they fail to adequately meet other needs an infant often has while feeding. Many times when an infant is having difficulty in feeding, it is helpful to attract his or her attention elsewhere to prevent him or her from grabbing or batting at the bottle. In the case of hand feeding, this is often accomplished by the feeder making silly faces or wearing brightly colored jewelry or hats, but to date, no bottle holders provide for keeping the infant's attention while feeding, and thus allowing the infant's natural instinct for receiving nourishment to take over. Additionally, it is often beneficial for soothing music to accompany feeding and calm the infant, especially when the child is upset or cranky. The prior art does not teach of a combination as disclosed in the present invention, but rather, in the past, a separate device such as a music box or the like was required, and often times there was no convenient place near the infant to place the music box so (s)he could hear it.
With the increase of infants in day care centers due to the increase in families with both spouses working, there is a need for feeding aids to assist the attendants in their care for infants. Also, with the many interruptions that can occur in a modern household, there is a need for a nursing bottle holder that can meet an infant's needs while the parent is attending to the interruption.
The disclosure of the present invention is not intended to advocate the replacement of personal attention during infant feeding, but in those instances where feeding might otherwise be delayed or interrupted, a device is needed which can act as a surrogate for the personal feeding.